An Apple for Teacher
by BAMFMFC
Summary: ONESHOT Lily and James as first years, oh so cutenesssss


An Apple for Teacher

Lily was pulling her fiery hair into a pony tail as he walked by. She barely noticed him, just a person walking. She knew it was James Potter, but what difference did it make? He was just a boy she knew.

She was sitting on a carved wooden bench in a courtyard, or rather, leaning on the arm with her feet up and her knees bent, relaxing and reading. She didn't know what else to do since she was a First Year and the school year was only a few months old. It was a typical fall afternoon with golden leaves all around and a dry breeze in the air.

Lily was very much engrossed in her book (a sweeping romance novel- cheesy but good) when she felt the bench move slightly. She brought her book down and looked over her knees to see James. _Wow, he's cute up close. _

"Hello James," Lily said pleasantly. They were just acquaintances (they sat on opposite sides of the room in Potions and had talked causally a few times) so she wasn't particularly excited to see him, but was also eager to make more friends.

James' young and handsome face smiled at her and replied, "Hi there Lily. What are you reading?" He seemed genuinely interested.

Lily was somewhat embarrassed to reveal the book, but she figured it was better than lying. "Um... it's kind of a girly romance novel..."

He chuckled at her reddening cheeks. "Aww..."

Awkward silence.

James broke the silence before it became painful. "So, sort of along those lines..." He was looking down at hem of his robes.

Lily brought her head back to her left a little, shocked. _Does he like me? No, no Lily, you're jumping to conclusions!_

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's this girl I kinda... like." He was so adorably embarrassed. It was just classic. Lily giggled and sat up, bringing her legs down to the stone ground. She relaxed a lot- she liked that he was opening up to her.

"So who's the lucky girl, James?" she said, hitting him with her shoulder playfully.

He laughed and replied, "I'm not telling!!! Just let me finish!"

"Ok, ok, sorry... continue, Mr.Potter." She really was really enjoying being fun with him.

He started rubbing the back of his neck and proceeded. "I'm sort of embarrassed to say this but... haha, I really want to kiss her, but I don't know...how."

Lily stared at him for a moment, then blinked. His eyebrows were down and he was chewing the inside of his lip. So. Cute.

"What do you mean, 'don't know how'? Haven't you ever...?" She made a gesture with her left hand that looked like she was stirring something but was supposed to mean "kissed a girl before."

"...No," he said quietly.

Lily thought for a minute. _Can I teach someone how to kiss? I've only been kissed once before..._ _But I have read a lot of romance novels... _"Well, ok, James... let's see... um... well... first you... ok, well..."

James laughed. "Well, you're quite the articulate one, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking, ok?! Haha... ok, so you could do one of two things. The first is the 'out-of-nowhere" kiss."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hahaha, it is! It's something like... well, you'd be talking and mid-sentence or something like that, you just look at each other and... well, it's a moment where nothing else is appropriate but a kiss!" She liked her explanation.

"Ok, so... a _moment_ is needed for that," James figured aloud.

"Yes, a _moment_. Now the other thing you could do is..." She pulled her right leg onto the bench so she could turn and look at him. "Um, it sounds strange to say out loud... but... touch her face."

"That sounds like fun too!" He had this young and curious laughter that was utterly endearing.

"It is! Haha, a good time is had by all, I promise."

Slightly awkward silence after they finished giggling.

"So James... who is she?" Lily wasn't sure if she really wanted to know or if she just wanted to tease him.

"Oh jeez, I don't wanna say..." He looked down at the hem of his robe again.

"Oh, come on James," she teased. She brought her eyes down and pushed a rouge piece of hair out of her face. When she looked back up at him he had a funny smile on his face. "Quit being such a..." She stopped because she realized that they were having a _moment._

James gently put a hand on her cheek.

They absolutely could not do anything else in that moment but kiss. Lily was gently kissing him back, knowing that there was something special about this boy.

He kept his face close to hers as he quietly said, "Yes, Lily, I _was_ planning that the whole time."


End file.
